


Desperate Restraint!

by brumalbreeze



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: (The breathplay and bondage are really light though), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Condoms, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: Thick, visceral beats pounded in his head, and Ace found himself unable to breathe under Deuce’s unwavering gaze. The way the light from their room window filtered through his hair and into his eyes made them glitter with a dangerous allure. Ace stared into them and drowned in teal that reminded him of geothermal pools and the chrysalises of butterflies  waiting to emerge in the world. He swallowed and worked his jaw, but it was no use. He had long since fallen into the fey trap Deuce laid out for him.(No plot, just a lot of built-up sexual tension and a touch of kinkiness. Also contains the vaguest, vaguest spoilers for Part 3.)
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Comments: 31
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "true" title of this fic is 躍起リストレーント!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Due to the vague wording of the Japanese, I _still_ can't be sure if Ace and Deuce share a room, but I _do_ know that the Heartslabyul first-years all share 4-person rooms in canon. Therefore, I'm just going to assume they share a room for my own nefarious reasons and give them two roommates. I took the liberty of naming them, just so it's easier to tell who the heck I'm talking about. With that said, did you know that besides "ace," "deuce," "trey," and "cater," "cinque" and "sice" are also terms that used to call the numbers on cards/dice? I didn't! In fact, I didn't even know "trey" and "cater" existed.
> 
>  **Edited April 29, 2020** : I very belatedly remembered that when Deuce and Ace first met in P-14, neither of them knew each other, and Deuce only scolded Ace to "at least remember the names and faces of your classmates!" which means...... they're not roommates...... and I am now devastated.........
> 
> Dedicated once again to the ever-so-wonderful [Bianka](https://twitter.com/celintuomi) who not only had to deal with my weird-ass requests (such as "Send kinks" and "Can you read this and tell me if it's horny enough?") but also helped me proofread this!

“Wait, doesn’t that mean you’re both going home for the weekend?” Ace checked his cards and raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

It was Tuesday night and, after a long night of homework, Ace, Deuce, and their two other roommates, Cinque and Sice, had decided to wind down with a few rounds of poker. Their casual chatter turned to weekend plans as they opened a new round.

“Looks it,” Sice, who was to Ace’s right, said after peeking at his hand. He looked up at Ace and Deuce. “What about you two?”

Ace waved dismissively and shrugged. “Nah, don’t feel like it this week.”

To his left, Deuce was looking at his cards as if he were trying to burn holes in them. After glancing back and forth between his hand and the flop, he answered. “I went home last week, so I’m staying too.”

“Oh yeah,” Cinque, who was acting as their dealer, said. “I almost forgot about that. Guess it’d be pretty excessive to go back two weeks in a row. Anyway, I was planning to leave as soon as classes end on Friday. I don’t want to get caught in the rush again. The last time that happened, it sucked.”

“Ugh, that’s a good point,” Sice said with a grimace. “The Mirror Chamber is always so crowded on Fridays. Check, by the way.”

Ace grinned and threw two more chips into the pool. “Bet.”

Deuce grit his teeth. “Call,” he said after a second of deliberation and slid two chips forward as well.

The turn had returned to Cinque. “Call,” he said, added to the pool, and revealed another card from the top of the deck.

“Damn. Fold.” Sice pushed his cards facedown toward Cinque and sighed.

The grin on Ace’s lips grew, and he tossed two more chips into the pot. “Bet.”

Deuce gave him a challenging glare and growled. “ _Raise_.” He threw five chips in.

Cinque let out a low whistle and laughed. “I don’t even want to get involved in this,” he said. “Fold.” Then, he revealed the last card.

“Sweet!” Ace yelled, revealing his cards and pushing it toward the flop. “Straight flush!”

“Oh, come on! You had to be cheating,” Deuce exclaimed, revealing his own hand. He had gotten a two pair.

“Don’t call slander if you can’t prove anything,” Ace grinned, gathering all the chips in the pool.

“Damn you…”

“I guess this is a good place to end our tournament for today.” Cinque laughed and started picking their cards up.

While helping with collecting and sorting the chips, Deuce growled, “I’ll catch you one of these days.”

“Heh, we’ll see about that.”

“Hey, can you two not destroy the room while the two of us are away for the weekend? I don’t want to have to pay for a broken window or something when Deuce finally decides to yeet you out it, Ace.” Sice said, then stood and stretched.

“I’ll try my best, but with how short-tempered this idiot is, I can’t make any promises,” he replied.

“Screw you!”

Ace shrugged his shoulders. “Point and case.” He sneered at Deuce, who was glaring at him with all his might.

“Great,” Cinque said as he shook his head. “Now I’m worried about leaving you two alone this weekend.”

* * *

“Who decided first period PE would be a good idea…?” Grim trudged out to the field with his head and tail hung low.

“What? It is a good idea,” Deuce said, pulling his arm across his chest to stretch. “Exercising early in the morning feels really good.”

Grim grumbled under his breath. “You’d fit right in with Savanaclaw and their stupid 6 a.m. wake-up calls and Magift practices then….”

“Huh?” Deuce swapped arms and looked down.

“Don’t worry about him.” Next to him, Yuu shook their head. “He’s just still bitter about the _three_ whole days we had to crash at Leona’s room instead of our own.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad, right? I mean, compared to what we were offering, I guess.” Ace joined in, shrugging his shoulders to warm them up.

Yuu made a face and gave a noncommittal noise. “Eh.”

They joined the rest of the class and chatted while waiting for their lesson to begin. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed behind them.

“Well, good morning, everyone! I hope you’re all excited for class this lovely Wednesday morning!” Vargas marched up to their class with his usual cocky grin and flexed casually when he reached the front of the group.

Near the ground, Grim muttered, “Oh, we’re _thrilled_ ,” and Yuu nudged him with their foot to shut him up.

“I have been training you all very hard to polish your beautiful muscles as well as your beautiful minds, but today is the day we will see if your hard work has yielded any fruit!” Vargas continued, going through an increasingly difficult and baffling series of poses and flexes. He finally ended his unbidden and unwanted muscle show with a satisfied sigh. “Which is to say, you will be doing a timed one-mile run!”

A collective groan went up from the class but Ace and Deuce looked at each other with glee.

“You’d better watch out, Deuce,” Ace said with his chin tilted up challengingly. “I’m going to win for sure this time.”

“Oh yeah? Those are some pretty bold words coming from a slowpoke like you,” Deuce grinned. He smacked his fist into his open palm. “You sure you can beat an awesome track-and-field runner like me?”

“Hell yeah, I can. There’s no way our battle will end in a tie this time. I’ll make you eat my dust.” Ace took a step closer to Deuce, daring him to back down.

While the two of them stared each other down, Grim and Yuu watched from the sidelines. “Human boys sure are weird,” Grim said, blinking owlishly.

“Actually,” Yuu replied, “these two are just especially weird.”

“Alright, let’s get those legs moving! I want everyone on the track in ten! Nine! Eight…”

20 seconds later, they had all gathered at the track, and Vargas was readying his stopwatch.

“Remember to pace yourselves! Ready…” He put his whistle to his mouth and blew into it sharply.

Ace and Deuce sprinted off, not heeding Vargas’s words at all. Both of them knew their pace was too fast, but they were too proud to slow down. Their prides were at stake.

For all his bluff and bluster, Ace knew he was at a disadvantage. After all, he didn’t specialize in running like Deuce did in his club. No matter how much he ran during practice, he was sure it was nowhere near the distance Deuce did.

He could hear Deuce’s controlled breathing beside him. It was an easy rhythm to get lost in, and if Ace wasn’t careful, he could get caught up in it. He didn’t expect anything less from Deuce. Once their initial recklessness faded, Deuce’s concentration had sharpened to focus on the track before them.

They approached the curve together and rounded it smoothly. The noise from the rest of their class had faded away, but the distant bellowing of Vargas followed them in hollow echoes across the field.

He knew it wasn’t true, but at that moment, as they ran side-by-side on the track alone, dewdrops still clinging to the blades of grass on the grounds, the sun barely beginning to warm away the morning chill in the clear sky, and only the sound of their breathing and the crunch of dirt underfoot accompanying them...

It felt like they were the only ones left in the world, together.

* * *

“7:18, 7:19! Come on! Use that last bit of energy to sprint to the end! 7:24, 7:25!” Vargas yelled as students began finishing their run.

Ace and Deuce were no longer tied for first, since other runners had overtaken them about 30 seconds after they started their run. This was not too much of a surprise, since Ace was in the basketball club, and Deuce specialized in short-distance sprints during his track-and-field practices. Neither of them had long-distance stamina in them, but they didn’t mind not being in first. The only person they wanted to beat, after all, was each other.

The finish line was right there, waiting for them to turn the corner one last time. Despite how tired they both felt, Ace and Deuce sped up and began sprinting for all they were worth, trying to run past Vargas even a half-second faster than the other.

“7:37, 7:38!”

Every short breath Ace dragged into his lungs burned, and his legs ached from how much he had pushed them, but he wasn’t going to give up. Not when Deuce was sprinting as hard as he was. He clenched his eyes shut and charged ahead with a yell.

“7:43!” Vargas exclaimed gleefully. “Good job, boys! You beat your last run by 10 whole seconds!”

The second they crossed the finish line, Ace and Deuce hobbled off the track and collapsed on the wet grass beside it. They stared at the sky, chests and stomachs heaving with desperate breaths.

“Who…” Deuce gasped, “was first?”

“Hm?” Vargas looked down at them. “It looked like a tie to me.”

“Dammit…!” Ace closed his eyes and hit the ground with his fist weakly. “I’ll get you… next time!”

“Heh… You took the words… right out of my mouth!”

* * *

“Ugh…” Ace groaned, his forehead on the table and a plate of food sitting a few inches away from him. “Trein’s classes… are so damn dull.” He moved his head so his chin was on the table instead. “Like… first of all, are we supposed to pay attention to Lucius as well? What’s he doing in there anyway? It’s not like we first-years can even understand what he’s saying….”

“For once, I agree with you,” Grim commented, mouth stuffed full of fried chicken. “It’s a miracle anyone can stay awake in it! I still can’t keep my eyes open for more than three minutes.”

“Please don’t say that like you’re proud of it,” Yuu said with a world-weary sigh. “Thanks to you falling asleep in class every time, I end up getting lectured, too!”

Grim simply cackled without a shred of remorse.

“I barely last 10 minutes in that class before I die from boredom,” Ace said. Finally, he sat up and pulled his plate closer to himself. “Trein really didn’t have to try so hard to fit the ‘boring history teacher’ stereotype, and yet…. Anyway,” he turned to his right, “why are you so quiet, Deu— Whoa, what the hell, you’re almost done eating?”

“Mn?” Deuce faced him with his spoon shoved in his mouth. He pulled it out and looked at his nearly empty plate. “What? The omelet rice they serve here is really good. And so’s the quiche.”

“You got the custard pudding as well? Jeez, just how much do you like eggs?” He stabbed his spaghetti and forked some into his mouth, grumbling the whole time.

Yuu let out a snicker from across the table.

“What? What’s so funny?” Ace asked.

“Nothing,” they said, poorly repressing a smile. “I just remembered something about eggs.”

Deuce made a noise in the back of his throat, and Ace wondered if it was the lighting, or if he was seeing a blush on Deuce’s cheeks. It looked like there was some inside joke he was missing, but he didn’t even know where to begin asking, so he didn’t. Instead, he kept his gaze absentmindedly on Deuce, who was fiddling with his spoon.

Deuce gnawed on its hard edge, turned it, and dragged his tongue over the back of the smooth surface to lick the remaining demi-glace sauce from it. His warm breath left white condensation on the shiny metal, but it dissipated almost immediately. Deuce nibbled on the handle lightly before putting the spoon down. His mouth shone with grease, and Ace sat captivated by the sight of Deuce’s wet tongue swiping over his lips to savor the taste of it.

Ace swallowed his nearly forgotten mouthful of spaghetti in his mouth, then one more time for good measure.

When Deuce noticed his gaze, he turned and blinked at him in confusion. Then, he realized what had happened and smirked. He laughed under his breath and turned back to his plate without saying anything.

Anger and embarrassment made Ace’s face and ears feel hot, and he stared at his food, trying to focus on Yuu and Grim’s petty argument and not on what he had just seen.

Wednesday was almost over.

* * *

“I want all of you to finish the worksheets from today and have them ready to turn in by tomorrow!” Crewel announced over the sound of the school chime. “If they aren’t, there will be consequences to be faced. Am I understood?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Very well, then. Class dismissed! Run off now, you pesky pups! Except for Trappola and Spade. I need you two to stay behind.”

“Uh,” Ace said. He gave Deuce a questioning look but received an equally confused shrug. “Yes, sir.”

As the rest of the class gathered their belongings and started getting ready for lunch, Ace and Deuce made their ways to the front of the class, where Crewel was waiting.

“I have a favor to ask of you two,” he said, gesturing them to follow him.

Ace started walking, but when he saw Yuu and Grim waiting for them by the door, he shooed them away silently. Favors from Crewel always took forever. It was as if he didn’t realize his students had better things to do than do chores for him. Or maybe he did, and he didn’t give a damn anyway. After Yuu and Grim nodded their goodbyes, Ace trotted over to where Crewel and Deuce were.

“Since you two will be taking care of tomorrow’s class duties, it made more sense to have you prepare these for class. You can be in charge of passing them out as well,” Crewel said, waving at two trays of glass beakers and stirrers. “I need these for tomorrow’s experiment, so could you carry them to the lab and wash them while you’re at it?” His grey eyes bore into them as he asked. He blinked, slowly and deliberately.

“Um,” Deuce said while sweating slightly, “yes, sir.”

“Excellent!” Crewel smiled broadly, apparently done threatening them. “You may go to lunch after washing them. I’ll be off now, but do be careful while carrying them to the lab, alright?”

“Yes, sir,” they both answered.

“Hmm, I do like a good pair of obedient pups…” Crewel said to himself as he made a grand gesture of turning and leaving the classroom with a grand flourish.

A beat passed and, after it was clear that he wasn’t going to return, Ace and Deuce stopped holding their breaths and relaxed.

Ace rubbed his arm and shook his head. “Man, that guy’s always so intense.”

“Seriously…. Anyway, let’s hurry up. I want to at least be able to eat before break’s over.” He grunted with effort as he picked up a tray of beakers and started walking toward the door.

“Ugh, this sucks….” Ace grumbled but followed suit.

The hallways were already empty by the time they were out the door, and they could only catch the distant chatter of student conversation if they strained their ears. They walked in silence, accompanied only by the occasional birdsong and the clinking of the glass equipment in their trays.

“I think it’s going to rain tonight,” Deuce said suddenly.

“Hm?” Ace turned to look at him in confusion. The sky was completely clear, so he had no idea what Deuce was talking about. He frowned at the dark silhouette next to him. Deuce was looking out past the pillars of the hallway, and the bright sun made it hard to see his expression. “I don’t remember the weather forecast saying anything about that though….”

“It smells like it…” he said, not turning to look at Ace, “just a little.”

Ace closed his eyes, inhaled deeply, and held the breath. He tasted dry sunshine, a thin veil of dust, and the slightest hint of sweat lingering in the air. He exhaled through his mouth and looked out to the blue sky. “I wonder about that.”

* * *

“Holy shit,” Cinque said, looking toward the room door as it swung open. He laughed. “I’m going to guess you got caught in the cloudburst that just happened?”

Ace glared at him, sopping wet from head to toe. “Congrats on guessing right, genius. Ten points for you.”

“Dude, you’re getting the floor all wet!” Sice sprang up from his seat and ran to his dirty laundry pile to find something to mop up the puddles Ace was leaving in his wake.

“It’s not like I can help it, okay?” Ace growled. He kicked off his shoes and started peeling his school blazer off with great effort. He threw it by his bed for the time being and started unbuttoning his vest, removing his tie, and shimmying out of his pants. “That frickin’ storm came out of nowhere.”

“RIP, man.” Cinque joined Sice in cleaning the puddles by throwing paper towels on them.

“Ugh, this feels gross as hell.” Ace yanked on his wet shirt, but it stung stubbornly to his skin. It took some struggling, but he eventually freed himself from his clingy shirt prison. Just as he finished tossing it on top of his pile of discarded wet clothes, something hit him on the back. He yelped in surprise and grabbed the offending item. It was a dry towel. When he turned around, he saw Deuce standing a few paces behind him, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Hurry up and go take a shower. We’ll take care of your mess here,” he said. His eyes flicked down to Ace’s bare chest and legs, lingered for a moment, and went back to his face. “I have to do laundry anyway, so I’ll wash your clothes while I’m at it.”

“Oh, uh,” he said. He squeezed the clean towel his hand, the annoyance of having been caught in the sudden storm suddenly forgotten. The abrupt change in pace had thrown him off, and he felt a bit lost and embarrassed. “Thanks.”

They stood facing each other for another second or two before Deuce averted his eyes. He rubbed the side of his index finger nervously with his thumb and cleared his throat. Then, he started walking toward Sice. “Hey, I can grab those dirty towels for you to wash.”

“For real? Thanks!”

Ace wrapped Deuce’s towel around his waist, grabbed a change of clothes from his wardrobe, and headed to the showers, acutely aware of the warm, furtive glances that washed over him the entire time.

Thursday would pass soon.

* * *

“I haaate being on class duty…” Ace complained loudly to the empty classroom.

The day was wrapping up, but Ace and Deuce had to stay behind in class to prepare things for Monday. Everything had been swept and tidied already, so all that was left was to write the class schedule for the next school day and clean the area around the chalkboard.

“Maybe you could help me with writing things, then, instead of sitting at your desk complaining,” Deuce scolded. “The sooner we finish, the sooner we can go back to our room.”

“Aw, but you’re doing such a great job on your own already. I don’t want to steal all your thunder.”

Deuce turned around and glared at him.

Ace made a show of sighing heavily and standing up. “Fine. I’ll help.” He stopped beside Deuce. “What still needs to be done?”

“This. Write these notes down for me,” he said, passing Ace the notebook he was holding.

“’Kay.” He picked up a piece of chalk and looked at it with disinterest. Then, he grinned.

A while later, Deuce put down his chalk and dusted his hands off. “Okay, that should be all. Let’s g—”

Ace, who had been trying hard not to laugh while staring at him the entire time, finally lost it and started guffawing.

“Ace!” Deuce snapped, storming over to his side of the room and looking around for a board eraser. In the 30 seconds he had left Ace alone, he had doodled dozens of cartoonish dicks all over the board. “Crewel will _skin_ _us alive_ if he sees that!”

“Wh-What?” Ace wheezed, “You don’t like my artwork?”

“Cut it out! Where are the erasers?”

“Erasers? Oh, you meant these?” he held up one in each hand and snickered.

“Give me those!” Deuce lunged for him.

Immediately, Ace hid the erasers behind his back and laughed. “Live a little, Deuce!”

“That’s the thing. I still want to live, so hand those over!” He tried to grab the erasers from Ace, but he failed.

Every time Deuce tried to reach for him, Ace stepped back and laughed tauntingly at him. Their laughter and yelling echoed in the empty classroom. They were practically the same height, so it wasn’t as if he could really keep it out of Deuce’s reach, but it was still fun to try. However, he was so focused on avoiding Deuces advance that he didn’t realize he had been herded against the wall until his back hit it. “Ack!”

“Gotcha.” Deuce’s expression was dark as stepped forward and trapped Ace completely. He leaned his left arm on the wall and grabbed Ace’s arm with his right.

Ace tried to shuffle back and put some distance between them, but there was nowhere else he could go. Deuce had a vice grip on him and his severe gaze left him nowhere else to look at. After all the running and jumping they had done, both of them were short of breath. Ace swallowed when he realized just how close they were. He could feel Deuce’s warmth seeping into his own clothes.

The quiet of the room weighed down on them, emphasizing exactly how alone they were.

Ace darted over Deuce’s face in their close, close quarters. He saw how Deuce’s eyebrows were deeply furrowed and his lips parted ever so slightly. His cheeks shimmered with a blush and sweat. The confident quirk on his lips was the smirk of a successful hunter. Ace knew this face in a very different context, and heat bubbled in him as he recalled it.

The feeling of being trapped sent a shiver through him as he looked into Deuce’s dilated and wild eyes. Deuce tightened his hold on him, and Ace’s heart skipped a beat. They were standing so close, but their only point of contact was where Deuce was gripping his arm. He could change that though. If he tilted his head just so and leaned forward a tiny bit, they would surely melt into one.

Just as the last thread of Ace’s fraying self-restraint was about to snap, the rigidity in Deuce’s expression melted off. His sanity returned, and he stepped back. The electricity in the air crackled then dissipated uncertainly. The tension surrounding them was gone.

“Hurry and give me an eraser so we can leave already,” he said to the floor.

“S-sure.” Ace automatically gave him a board eraser and peeled himself from the wall after Deuce walked away from him. He placed the secondary eraser on the ledge of the blackboard demurely as Deuce erased his offensive graffiti from the board without saying anything.

His hands shook a little as he packed his bag and got ready to leave. They had been so close, and surely no one would have caught them even if they had let themselves get carried away with the mood but… Ace glanced discreetly over to Deuce. He looked almost angry as he tidied his things at his desk. Ace rubbed the back of his neck, swallowed, and picked up his things.

The two of them left the room together in silence.

Their walk back to Heartslabyul was quiet and uneventful. After the strange episode they had in the classroom, neither of them was keen to speak. Whenever they passed by someone they knew, they smiled and greeted them, but other than that, it was a beeline back to their room. Just as they were about to reach it, they saw Cinque half-jogging toward them, a bag slung over his shoulder.

“Hey, guys,” he said. He had stopped before them, but his eyes kept darting toward the stairs.

“Heading home?” Ace ventured a guess.

“Yeah, but I’m running late. I bet the Mirror Chamber’s already packed.” He scowled. “Anyway, Sice left a while ago, and I should get going too. See you guys Sunday night!”

“’Kay. Have fun at home!” He waved, but Cinque was already making his way down the stairs. Ace paused, looked to his side where Deuce was waiting for him, and he continued walking as well.

Ace’s head swam. Every particle in him was charged and ready to snap, but he had nowhere to expend his energy. He felt like he needed to run ten miles and keep going until his lungs burned out and he could go no further. Even the brush of fabric against his skin each time he took a step sent him closer to the edge of exploding, but he held it all in, expression cool and eyes ahead. Except for the sweat lining his hairline and wetting his palms, no one would know how he was slowly coming apart.

They made it to their room, and Deuce opened the heavy door to let them in. Ace walked past him, the clacking of his shoes on the wooden floor filling the empty room. When the door closed, the noise level in the already quiet space fell further. Only the faintest suggestion of conversation reached them now, and even that was so muffled, it felt like they were underwater.

Ace went over to his bed and sat on the edge of it. The mattress sank beneath him without complaint. He leveled his gaze at Deuce, who had gone to his desk and was rummaging through some plastic bags he had left on it.

Deuce paused for a split second when he felt Ace’s eyes on him, glanced at him, and immediately returned to his task. Another moment passed, and he straightened up with something in his hand. “Here. Catch.”

“Huh?”

Soft plastic crunched against his palms as something small but relatively weighty landed in his hands. He looked down and saw that he was holding a very familiar looking package. He glanced at the words on the plastic to confirm his suspicions, and his face lit up. “You got me a cherry pie?”

“Yeah. They were on sale at the Mystery Shop, so I grabbed one.”

“Man, you didn’t have to, but thanks! I love these things!” He didn’t waste another second before tearing open the plastic and taking a bite of the pie. Buttery flakiness yielded to his teeth easily, and a sweet tartness washed over his tongue. He rolled a whole cherry over his back teeth and crushed it, humming happily as it burst and filled his mouth with artificial sweetness. Ace moaned shamelessly as he took another bite and savored it.

“Is it really that good?” Deuce asked with a raised eyebrow. He had taken his blazer off and was heading to his wardrobe. He busied himself with putting the jacket on a hanger as he waited for a response.

“Of course! I mean, it’s not as good as what Trey-senpai makes, but it’s still delicious!” He licked his lips to get the flaky crumbs off them. “Wanna try a bite?”

Hesitation tightened the corners of Deuce’s mouth, and his eyes dropped to his hands, which he was in the process of removing his gloves from. “…Sure.” He slipped his gloves off fully and walked over to Ace.

“Here,” he said, holding the pastry up with a grin. Ace had expected Deuce to take the bag from his hands, so when warm, bare fingers closed around his wrist, he froze.

The thick flush of Deuce’s long eyelashes shielded his eyes as he leaned down toward the pastry Ace was still holding onto. However, the subtle glint of his teeth and tongue between his parted lips was completely visible. Ace watched as thin strands of Deuce’s bangs fell forward to cast soft shadows over his face.

Deuce sank his teeth gently into the half-eaten pie, and his fingers tightened marginally on Ace. After stealing his bite, he moved away from the pastry bag. Flecks of crust clung to his mouth, and bright red cherry pie filling lined the seam of it. He licked the sweet stain from his lips and raised his gaze.

Thick, visceral beats pounded in his head, and Ace found himself unable to breathe under Deuce’s unwavering gaze. The way the light from their room window filtered through his hair and into his eyes made them glitter with a dangerous allure. Ace stared into them and drowned in teal that reminded him of geothermal pools and the chrysalises of butterflies waiting to emerge in the world. He swallowed and worked his jaw, but it was no use. He had long since fallen into the fey trap Deuce laid out for him.

His free hand reached out shakily, and he grasped Deuce’s tie with it. The motion cracked the fragile layer of ice that had settled on them. Deuce released his hand just in time for Ace to pull him down.

The static that Ace had finally managed to silence in his head returned in roaring waves, blocking out all other sounds from his ears and whiting out his vision even behind his closed lids. The press of their warm mouths together felt good. It was impatient and unraveled like a kite catching its first real gust of wind and riding up into the sky until it pulled its fragile lifeline taut. A high broken whine caught in the back of his throat, and he swallowed it along with the faint flavor of cherry he had stolen from Deuce’s lips and tongue.

For three days, they resisted each other. They pretended as if they didn’t want to share fleeting kisses in the dark, empty hallways of the dorm after midnight. As if the short distance between their hands couldn’t have been closed if one of them simply reached over. As if everything was fine, and their self-control wasn’t about to crack and turn feral.

Their kiss was hungry and desperate, fueled by three days of restraint and an eternity of waiting.

Deuce moved forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. He pushed, and Ace followed his urging, falling back and taking Deuce with him by the cool silkiness of his tie. The bed bounced gently with their weight, and the mattress sank further when Deuce placed his palms next to Ace’s head.

“I win,” Deuce panted with a devious smile on his lips.

“This wasn’t a competition, asshole,” Ace retorted, knowing full well that it was. He grinned widely, heart pounding in his chest as he stared up at Deuce.

Finally, he thought. Friday was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Topics I had to research for this fic** : "How to play poker" and "Average mile times for high school boys."
> 
> Shout-out to Deuce and Ace for making me have to remember the ancient history of my past that was my high school life. ORZ I seriously don't remember what the average mile times were; I just remember I was really friggin' slow. I think I averaged like, a 9-minute mile? Ehhh. Anyway.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, which I will post tomorrow!
> 
> In the meantime, find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/algidwind), and listen as I yell about things! I'm literally always trawling through Twitter for more Deuce/Ace stuff and RT'ing it! Hm, come to think of it, I still don't know what the English ship name for these two are. The Japanese fandom seems equally confused though, tbh. Lmao I'm just gonna go with "DeuAce" for now. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any idea how embarrassed I was when I had to scroll through this chapter and make sure I got all the kinks down in the tags? Very. It was terrible. I hope you appreciate my suffering.

As much as Ace liked looking up at Deuce, he was getting impatient. He abandoned his cherry pastry somewhere on his bed and reached up. He slid his fingers into Deuce’s hair and shivered when Deuce closed his eyes and moaned quietly. His breathing quickened, as did his heart. He pulled, and Deuce leaned down to kiss him again.

Ace hummed when Deuce molded his lips on his, pressing soft and hard on him. He was driving him wild, and Deuce wasn’t even using his tongue yet. Each time they parted, a wet noise pulled between them. It was sweet, but they both knew it wasn’t enough. Ace licked Deuce’s mouth and twined their tongues together when Deuce let him in. The moan Deuce let out went straight between his legs.

He was wearing far too many layers of clothes, and they were all suffocating him. Loathe as he was to stop scratching at Deuce’s head and making him purr, he needed to do something about his uniform. He moved his hands over the front of his vest to pop open the buttons, and he loosened his tie roughly. He turned his head away from their deep kiss. “Deuce,” he breathed.

Immediately, Deuce sat back. He began undoing his tie and the buttons on his vest too.

Ace shifted beneath him until he was able to sit up. It was much easier for him to shrug everything off in his new position, and it didn’t take long for either of them to strip down to their underwear and shove everything else off the bed. Except for the unfinished pastry, which Ace took a second to toss onto his desk.

Deuce made his way toward him again with a thin smile on his face.

“Hmm…” He shivered when Deuce ran his fingertips over his bare thigh and kissed him under the jaw. He lay back on his bed and let his head sink into his pillow. He felt heady already, and they had barely begun.

Deuce’s warm hands skirted up his sides until they reached his chest. Ace knew exactly what was going to happen, but the knowledge didn’t stop him from sucking in a sharp breath when Deuce ran his thumbs roughly over his nipples. He arched his back at the touch and pulled at his sheets.

The sudden absence of Deuce’s mouth on his throat left a cold chill behind, but Ace had no time to miss it. Warm wetness enveloped his left nipple, and he groaned. His hands naturally found their way to the back of Deuce’s head again, and he pulled on the delicate strands of his hair as Deuce sucked and kissed him.

Deuce was clearly enjoying himself. One moment he was dragging the flat of his tongue over his nipple, and the next, he was circling and flicking the nub with the tip. Sharp teeth grazed across his sensitive skin, and Ace shoved the knuckles of his right hand into his mouth to suppress the noise he nearly let out when Deuce pinched his other nipple. He breathed harshly against the back of his hand and left moist breaths on it as Deuce started twisting and massaging it instead.

“Why are you…” he wheezed, “so fucking _obsessed_ with my nipples?”

Deuce removed his mouth from his chest with a wet pop and tilted his chin to look at him. “Because this is how you react every time.” He pinched him again, and Ace cried out gutturally.

“Fucker,” he growled. He yanked Deuce’s hair hard enough to make it hurt and relished in the wince he got from him. The second he released his hold, Deuce took his wrist and pushed his arm down on the bed. Before Ace could even react, his right hand was similarly pinned down. His heart skipped, and his eyes widened. Ace tried moving his hands, but Deuce had shifted his weight onto his arms to trap him. The feeling of vulnerability and being trapped was dangerously addicting. “Hey— Mm… ngh!”

Deuce silenced him, first with a kiss and then with a thrust of his hips. The hard lines of their erections rubbed against each other through the thin fabric of their underwear, and Ace sucked a breath through his nose. He arched his back instinctively at the unexpected pleasure.

Deuce continued rutting against him slowly and deliberately. Each time he rolled against Ace, he groaned and shivered, and the sound of his excitement made Ace’s body thrum. Although he tried to buck up and match Deuce’s motions, his restrained hands made the task difficult. He felt clumsy and exposed while Deuce carved away at his sanity and filled it with lust.

Suddenly, Deuce’s warmth pulled away from him, and Ace opened his eyes blearily. He swallowed and blinked, confused by the abrupt pause. Just as he was about to ask what the matter was, his arms were roughly moved until they were above his head.

Deuce pushed his left hand down on both his wrists and held them there. He trailed his right hand down Ace’s cheek and rested it against his throat. He didn’t apply any additional pressure, but the mere feeling of his hand being there electrified Ace.

Ace breathed in sharply and shuddered. When he swallowed, he could feel Deuce’s warm palm pressing against his Adam’s apple. Deuce’s grip tightened marginally, just enough to make him feel threatened. He was watching Ace carefully, eyebrows pinched together and swollen lips pulled in a tight line. Ace’s pulse throbbed against his firm hold as he lay there, completely helpless. He opened his mouth to beckon a kiss, and his request was answered immediately. He moaned.

The pressure on his neck eased, and Deuce’s hand drifted down his body instead. Ace felt him slide his fingers under the band of his boxers and pull them down. He sighed when his erection came free. It had been starting to get rather unbearable with them on. Their kiss faltered while Deuce struggled with removing his own underwear with one hand, but he managed to pull himself out eventually.

“Ah—”

The touch on his cock was unexpected but not unwelcome. He felt himself twitch in Deuce’s hand, and he kicked weakly on the sheets when Deuce lined his own erection on his and _thrust_.

“Haah, Ace…” Deuce breathed deliriously. He held both of them in his hand and kept moving, letting their precum slide against their hot skin for lubrication.

Beneath him, Ace tried his best to remember to breathe. They had barely begun in earnest, but it was almost too much already. He could feel how hard and wet they were as they rubbed up against each other. The fringes of his tight breaths were lined with sharp whimpers, and they were only growing louder. Deuce was panting heavily in his ear and reedy, plaintive noises punctuated his gasps every other thrust. His voice poisoned Ace with delirium and arousal.

The coil of his release ramped up suddenly, and his only warning before he came was a warm tingling that turned his voice into a broken cry. “Deuce! Ah, ah—!”

His body tightened, and white sparks flickered behind his clenched eyelids. Ace gasped and arched off the bed as he released himself on his stomach. The sound of their rutting suddenly became much sloppier and slicker thanks to the added wetness. Ecstasy made him squirm and buck uncontrollably, but Deuce didn’t stop moving against him. He shivered through the rapid contractions that pushed his cum out in thick, sticky strands, some splattering on Deuce’s hand, but most of them landing in warm puddles on his skin. Ace was barely coming off the tail end of his orgasm when Deuce’s pace became erratic.

“Fuck… Haah, Ace…” he muttered, eyes clenched shut and face flushed. He looked like he was about to cum too. Deuce let go of Ace and began jerking himself off.

Ace craned his neck as best he could with his restrained hands and watched as Deuce stroked himself quickly. His face burned when he realized Deuce was using his cum as lubrication, but the sight of his hard, flushed cock slipping in and out of the tight circle of his fingers was more than enough to make him forget his embarrassment. He was enthralled by the way Deuce rubbed the slit on his head and coaxed precum from it, precum which was already dripping generously onto Ace’s stomach.

He was close. Everything about his body language and breathing indicated it, and all he needed was a little more.

“Deuce,” he rasped, eyes still trained on the sight between Deuce’s legs. He licked his lips. “Cum on me. Please.”

“Ah— Hngh…!” Deuce stiffened, and he dug his fingers into Ace’s wrists as he came. Short gasps kept his mouth open and lips trembling.

Ace watched, breath caught in his throat and skin warm, while Deuce spilled on him. His cock strained in his hand every time it let out a spurt of cum, and the mess splattered on Ace’s heaving stomach and chest. Every time more landed on his skin, Ace squirmed pleasurably. His cock, which was resting heavily on his stomach, was already starting to twitch and harden again. There was no way he wouldn’t become aroused by such an erotic sight.

Finally, Deuce finished and breathed in deeply. He absently pushed his hand all the way down to his tip to squeeze the last drops of cum from himself. When he finished, he sighed contentedly.

“Nn—” Ace jolted when Deuce touched his fingers to his stomach and smeared their cum together. He closed his eyes automatically when he saw Deuce leaning down for a kiss. It was a deep, leisurely one filled with long moans and airy breaths. Ace’s body tingled, as if he were basking under the sun on a clear day. Muted giddiness bubbled in his chest, and he smiled as he kissed Deuce back.

After several more kisses, Deuce drew away and looked at him. He had a hazy smile on his face too. He kissed him by the eye, probably where his heart mark was, and nuzzled the tip of his nose into his hair. Deuce shifted his weight and finally removed his hand from Ace’s wrists.

With the pressure on his arms gone, Ace found himself letting out a relieved sigh. He didn’t want to admit how thrilling it felt to be held down, but knowing he could use his hands again was wonderful as well. “Mm?”

Deuce traced his fingers along his jaw, cupped his face in his palms, and gave him a long, lingering kiss. After breaking the intimate gesture, he gazed at Ace with eyes that shone like sunlight through a translucent cut of semi-precious gemstone. Ace’s heart skipped a beat. “Hang on,” Deuce said and crawled off the bed.

The action was abrupt, and he didn’t even have a chance to nod or acknowledge the request. So instead, he simply lay there and closed his eyes. He rubbed his wrists while he rested. His entire body felt warm and fuzzy, but an undercurrent of arousal still ran slowly beneath his skin. A sound to his left made him open his eyes, and he watched Deuce get back on the bed, armed with a box of tissues, a bottle of lube, and some condoms. He grinned.

“What?” Deuce asked, smiling just as deviously. He dropped everything on the bed and pulled out several tissues from the box.

Ace snickered and wriggled on the sheets when Deuce started wiping the mess off his chest and stomach. “Nothing.” He grabbed a few tissues and started cleaning himself too.

“Hmm.” He worked quickly after that, tossing dirty tissue in the trashcan Ace had by his bed and grabbing new sheets to use.

In no time, Ace was all tidied up. “Round two?” he asked deviously, holding Deuce by the wrist and giving him a look.

Deuce snickered and let himself get pulled toward him. He headed straight for Ace’s neck and trailed his lips along his jaw and down his throat. Ace relaxed under the familiar and sensual touches. He stroked the back of Deuce’s neck and head as he lay there and focused on the warm mouth and breaths that moved lower and lower along the line of his sternum and to his stomach. A ragged breath tore from his throat when he felt something press itself against the underside of his dick.

“Mn…” Deuce kissed him again at the base, not minding that he was nearly flaccid. The lull in their activities had made the heat ebb from Ace, but being directly stimulated solved that problem quickly. He threaded his fingers tightly in Deuce’s hair.

A long, low moan rose from his chest as Deuce teased his hardening cock. His touches were leisurely and lazy but they still excited him. Deuce devoted all his attention on the base of his growing erection. He pressed his thumb right above where his mouth was and rubbed against his skin slowly, softly, and with just enough pressure so it didn’t tickle.

Ace felt himself going mad. His skin burned where Deuce had latched his mouth onto, but the tight circle he formed with his mouth wasn’t enough. He wanted Deuce to lick up his length and mouth at his tip. He wanted to feel his rough hand on him again, jerking him off to completion. Or better yet, he wanted Deuce to put him in his mouth and _suck_.

“Deuce…!” He tightened his fingers around strands of his dark hair and squirmed. “Hurry up.”

At that, Deuce kissed his length again and started pulling away. Immediately, Ace released his grip from him. He watched Deuce blearily as he reached for the lube he left on the sheets and uncapped the bottle.

Carefully, he poured the clear, viscous liquid onto his curled fingers and rubbed it against his skin. He ducked down again and held Ace’s cock in his left hand. Deuce glanced up once, quickly, then returned his gaze in front of him. He licked Ace firmly from the base to the tip before wrapping his lips completely around the head.

The wet heat he had been craving for finally enveloped him, and Ace groaned. He shuddered when Deuce pushed him farther into his mouth. Deuce’s tongue felt hot and soft on the underside of his length, and it was so addicting and wet. He tilted his hips up slightly to drive himself deeper. Deuce obliged his action by swallowing him down almost all the way.

He keened, mortified at the sound he just made but also unable to silence it completely. When he tried to cover his mouth, it turned to whimpering instead which embarrassed him even more. But he was almost at the point where he didn’t even care anymore, because Deuce was making him feel too good.

It was at that moment when he dimly realized Deuce was rubbing his warm, slick fingers against his hole and coaxing him to relax. Ace pressed his right palm hard against his mouth and breathed in deeply through his nose.

Deuce slid a finger in him, and the intrusion was subtle and smooth, nothing he couldn’t handle. He was aroused enough to take it, since he had already reached orgasm once. It also helped that Deuce was distracting him by bobbing his head and taking him into his mouth repeatedly. It was soon after that when Deuce pushed another digit in him and curled his fingers. He was reaching and searching for something in him, and it didn’t take long to find.

Ace could feel him rubbing his sweet spot over and over, bringing electric snaps of pleasure running through his body and concentrating between his legs. The stimulation made him feel like he was melting into his bed. Two fingers had become three without him noticing, and they were all stretching him apart. Sticky, lewd noises filled the air as Deuce thrust his fingers into him repeatedly, mimicking the action he would surely be doing soon with something much bigger and harder.

Deuce hummed as he sucked his cock and fingered him. After taking Ace as far as he could in his mouth, he swallowed a few times and pulled off him. Saliva dripped off his tongue as he moved away. He panted harshly and wrapped his hand around Ace’s shaft. Deuce squeezed him firmly, undoubtedly feeling exactly how hard he was twitching in his hold.

The mere sight of Deuce looming over him looking as unraveled as he did was nearly enough to make him cum, but Ace bit his lip hard and dragged himself back from his high. He couldn’t lose it now. Not when they were so close to what they had been waiting for all this time. Ace winced when Deuce pulled his fingers out of him.

Deuce fumbled as he tried to pick up a condom, and Ace laughed under his breath at how silly he looked. The glare Deuce gave him only made him grin harder. Eventually, he managed to tear the wrapper open and take it out. He took Ace into his hand again and pressed the condom against his tip.

Ace grew still and swallowed. He watched as Deuce slowly unrolled the condom down his length. It was such a simple action, but it felt strangely erotic. They usually both used condoms during sex to reduce the mess they made, but Ace was still not quite over how intimate the process was, especially when he wasn’t doing it on himself.

His attention shifted when he noticed Deuce opening a new wrapper for himself. Ace didn’t realize it until now, but Deuce’s cock looked almost painfully hard. He hadn’t touched himself the entire time, which meant he had become aroused simply from pleasuring Ace. Somehow, knowing that he was the one who turned Deuce on so much made his chest feel warm.

After he was done rolling the condom on himself, Deuce reached for the lube again. He poured more onto his hand and hissed when he started stroking himself, half to relieve the pressure of his arousal and half to make sure he was lubricated enough for the latter half of their activities.

The entire time, Ace watched with nearly unblinking eyes, body humming with excitement. Just thinking about what was going to happen next made him giddy. He sat up to meet Deuce halfway for another kiss. He took Deuce’s bottom lip gently between his teeth and bit it, smiling when he elicited a soft gasp from him.

Warmth bloomed on his back when Deuce placed his hand there and eased him backwards and onto the bed once more. Ace felt Deuce’s cock press against his thigh, and he bent his knee to give him more area to work with. As expected, Deuce started rutting against him.

“Aah… Mngh, Ace…”

Hearing his voice so close to his ear made Ace’s head spin, and he dragged his fingernails lightly across Deuce’s back and kissed his neck. His touch made Deuce cling onto him harder and moan. His hips continued jerking back and forth as he pleasured himself shamelessly. Just how far gone was he? Ace wanted to test his limits, but he was at his breaking point too.

“Ace,” Deuce pressed his mouth against his hair and called out to him, his voice hoarse and shaky, “turn around.”

He took in a shuddering breath, nodded, and rolled over so he was facing the bed. Ace grabbed one of his pillows and hugged it tightly. Loud pounding filled his head and ears as he waited. Then, he felt it—Deuce was smoothing his hand over his ass. Ace buried his face into his pillow and groaned when he felt something hard press against his stretched hole a second later. Slow pressure eased into him, and he muffled his breath as best as he could.

Dull heat forced its way deeper in him, and he clenched and relaxed around it, not sure if he was trying to push it out or pull it in him. He could hear Deuce’s labored breathing as he worked slowly, his eyes undoubtedly trained on the sight before him as he slid into Ace.

It was with morbid curiosity that Ace wondered what he looked like, how exposed he must be with his ass in the air and cheeks pulled apart. He wondered if Deuce liked what he saw, if the sight of him in such a vulnerable and lewd position turned him on. A choked cry burst from his throat when Deuce jerked his hips forward suddenly, and he pushed all the way in. He felt Deuce’s hips shaking as they pressed against his ass, and it made him happy to know he wasn’t alone in his feeling of desperation.

It was strange how the fullness in his hole was mimicked in his throat, but he found he liked it. It felt like he was being choked on both ends, and that excited him further. Ace squeezed his muscles hard and dug his fingers deeper into his pillow.

“Nn! Ace…” Deuce’s resolve fell apart, and he drew his hips back abruptly. He pushed back in with a short thrust, and that was enough to start their rhythm.

The lube made everything smooth, but that didn’t mean Ace couldn’t feel every thrust in him. The hot drag of Deuce’s cock against his rim sent shocks up and down his spine. He cried out when Deuce pushed himself all the way in and gyrated his hips, startled by how deep Deuce reached. Ace leaned his weight back to try and get him even deeper.

Their patience and self-control disappeared after that, and their speed picked up. Deuce leaned over Ace until their bodies were flushed. He kissed Ace’s shoulders and back, pausing between them to groan and catch his breath. He kept thrusting and drawing out loud, wet noises from their point of connection. The squelching was punctuated by the smart slapping noises of their skin every time Deuce thrust forward.

Ace opened his eyes blearily and tried to ground himself, but it was hard when Deuce was still grinding against his sweet spot and stealing all sense of reason from him. A sharp line of teeth pinched the skin of his shoulder and dug in just enough for it to hurt. The bite was followed by a greedy and wet lick from the flat of Deuce’s tongue.

He felt warm—no, hot, so hot to the point of being feverish—and delirious. Something was building in him and the more it did, the less he could support himself on his knees. It had to be because of how insistently Deuce was stimulating his prostate. He was gliding up against it almost every thrust, and when he didn’t, he was rubbing his walls with his cock in the most maddening way. It tingled deep in him, not just in his dick, but his very core, it seemed.

It was unfortunate that their position didn’t allow them to kiss, but perhaps that was for the better. Ace didn’t have any confidence that he wouldn’t forget to breathe in such a state of pleasure. He was barely managing to as it were. He was melting and losing himself. The only thing that kept him lucid was the occasional sharp twinge of pleasure that ran through him like electricity and made him twitch.

Yet as good at it felt, Ace didn’t think he could hold on for much longer. His heavy cock swung back and forth between his legs along with the momentum of Deuce’s thrusts and, though it felt wonderful, that kind of indirect stimulation wasn’t enough to bring him to release. “Deuce—” He moaned loudly and clenched around the thick length in him.

In response, Deuce choked on his breath. That was indication enough for him to know what Ace wanted though. He trailed his hand between Ace’s legs, took his stiff erection, and squeezed.

The sudden touch on him made his voice crack, and he instinctively reached down and placed his hand over Deuce’s. It still had some lube on it, which helped as they jerked him off together. Ace shook when Deuce began rubbing his thumb back and forth over the slit of his cock through the thin condom. Even though the sensation was slightly dulled, it still felt good, and he could tell he was oozing out precum uncontrollably because of Deuce’s teasing. His fingers tightened on Deuce, but he was powerless to stop him when he started stroking him faster and faster.

He was close and, judging from how haphazard his thrusting had become, so was Deuce. Their voices overlapped as they neared their peak, and their moans blended seamlessly into gasps and the occasional curse. There was no distance between them now, and Ace felt every one of Deuce’s groans purr against his back.

His entire body was quivering. Ace was overwhelmed by how much stimulation he was receiving. Deuce was still fucking him open and rubbing his tip on his sweet spot relentlessly as he sought his own release. He must have been so swollen down there with how roughly Deuce was thrusting into him, but he didn’t mind it for the addicting numbness that kept spreading in slow waves within him as a result.

Deuce’s hand was rough and good on him, and he knew it wasn’t going to take much before he would reach orgasm. He was unraveling fast.

“A-Ace,” Deuce hissed in his ear, “I’m so fucking close— Ah, ngh…!”

“Me too. Fuck… Mmm!”

Their pace fell apart completely.

The trigger in Ace snapped, and he keened. “Deuce, I’m cummi— Mngh! Ah—aah, hah!”

He stiffened and lost his breath. His orgasm came in strong waves, and his hips jerked forward with each one. He could feel his cock emptying itself, and every time Deuce hit his sweet spot, it felt like even more cum spilled out of him. Euphoria and arousal flooded him. His thighs shook as his cock strained toward his stomach and filled the condom repeatedly.

Deuce moaned with him and continued thrusting. He pushed himself in Ace several more times, then froze, buried as far as he could go. He groaned loudly and shook. After a moment, he started moving again to ride out his own peak.

Ace was dimly aware of all this happening, but he was too high on his own pleasure to do much about it. He knew his muscles had been clenching and squeezing Deuce involuntarily due to his orgasm, but now he was simply fluttering weakly around him. He clenched hard one last time on Deuce and relaxed. Ace was far past his limit and beyond satiated.

Both of them remained in the same position as they struggled to get air back into their lungs.

The first one to move was Ace, who had shoved his face against his pillow again. He tried pulling his hips forward, but Deuce was unsurprisingly still stuffed in him, so he didn’t get very far. “Deuce,” he said, in a muffled voice.

The heavy weight on his back peeled itself away, and Ace shivered at the sudden chill of air on his heated skin. He grunted when Deuce pulled out with a wet noise. He felt empty and sore, but it had definitely been worth it.

Having been finally separated and able to move on his own again, Ace sat up with an enormous groan. After being in the same position for so long, he felt stiff and awkward. A few of his joints popped when he wiggled around, and he felt much better after that. He turned around just in time to catch Deuce removing his used condom from his softening dick. It was still flushed and heavy, and the tip of it was glossy with ejaculate. He swallowed when he saw how full Deuce’s condom was with cum. It seemed like Deuce had really enjoyed himself.

Absently, he looked down at himself and saw that his own orgasm had filled up his condom rather impressively too. He wasn’t surprised, considering the way Deuce had been fucking him, but it was still embarrassing. He pulled off the condom carefully and tied it off.

After throwing it away, he flopped on his bed unceremoniously. His body was warm and fuzzy, and sleep pulled on him strongly. Still, he opened his eyes and drowsily watched as Deuce tidied things up on the bed a little by shoving everything off it again. Then, he shuffled back onto the bed, got behind Ace, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ace turned halfway to give Deuce the kiss he was asking for and hummed. He smiled when he felt Deuce pull the blankets up to their waists, tucked an arm around him, and hugged him close to his chest.

“That was really good,” he said and let out a yawn.

“Mm,” Deuce agreed, kissing his nape softly. “It was for me too.”

He placed his hand over Deuce’s tenderly and squeezed it. “I had a feeling you weren’t _just_ giving me a cherry pie for free,” he teased, “but I didn’t expect your prices to be so high.”

Deuce made a noise of complaint and hugged him extra hard. “That’s not why I bought it for you.”

“Really now?”

“Yes.”

Ace snickered. “But it helped that it got you what you wanted, right?”

Instead of giving a verbal response, Deuce mumbled something that sounded vaguely affirmative onto his back. “Shut up and go to sleep,” he demanded, sounding more embarrassed than angry.

Ace laughed again, but he wriggled so their bodies would be closer, sighed, and relaxed. He fell asleep shortly after that, still feeling the slow, even breaths that tickled his neck as Deuce cuddled him.

Their weekend had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For someone who writes hella porn, I sure complain a lot about writing porn! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, because writing this... was a Real Struggle...
> 
> Tell me what you thought of this, and I shall mumble vague and mortified words of thanks in return! It'll be gr8, I promise!
> 
> As always, find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/algidwind), and maybe you can watch me ~~complaining about~~ Live Tweet my suffering when I inevitably start my next pornfic for these two. :'-)


End file.
